The invention relates to simple input devices for computers, particularly, but not necessarily, intended for use with 3-D graphically intensive activities, and operating by optically sensing a human input to a display screen or other object and/or the sensing of human positions or orientations. The invention herein is a continuation in part of several inventions of mine, listed above.
This continuation application seeks to provide further useful embodiments for improving the sensing of objects. Also disclosed are new applications in a variety of fields such as computing, gaming, medicine, and education. Further disclosed are improved systems for display and control purposes.
The invention uses single or multiple TV cameras whose output is analyzed and used as input to a computer, such as a home PC, to typically provide data concerning the location of parts of, or objects held by, a person or persons.
The above mentioned co-pending applications incorporated by reference discuss many prior art references in various pertinent fields, which form a background for this invention. Some more specific U.S. Patent references are for example:
DeMenthonxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,059; 5,297,061; 5,227,985
Cipollaxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,276
Pughxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,676
Pinckneyxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,847